


It will stain her hands forever

by AriannaGrace



Series: Introspection and Falling [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaGrace/pseuds/AriannaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will always be red</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will stain her hands forever

              **\--** Her feet slide out from under her  
                and she slides down the wall,  
                water pouring over her.  
 **{** she is alone  **}**

Her voice breaks as she screams,  
scrubbing her hands  
trying in vain to wash off the blood  
 **{** it will stain her hands forever  **}**  


                the water flows red  
                then pink  
                then clear  
 **{** it will always be red  **}**   


her fists tear her hair  
and it is not enough  
of a punishment for her  
 **{** never enough  **}**  


                she doesn't hear the door open  
                she doesn't hear anything  
                over the screams and pleas in her head  
 **{** they echo  **}**   


arms around her  
and she fights against them  
tries to break free  
 **{** she does not deserve this  **}**  


                she has no strength left  
                she has no fight  
                she is boneless  
 **{** it should have been her  **}**   



End file.
